List of Advantages
__TOC__ This is a list of major Advantages. Perks and Talents are listed elsewhere. M/P/Soc tells whether an advantage is mental, physical, or social. X/Sup tells whether an advantage is exotic or supernatural. A " " (space) in this column means it is mundane. 0-9 and A B C D E F G H Hard to Kill Hard to Subdue Healer Healing Hermaphromorph High Manual Dexterity High Pain Threshold High TL Higher Purpose Hyperspectral Vision Hard to Kill P – 2/level 58 Hard to Subdue P – 2/level 59 Healer M – 10/level 90 Healing M X 30 59 Hermaphromorph P X 5 59 High Manual Dexterity P – 5/level 59 High Pain Threshold P – 10 59 High TL M – 5/level 23 Higher Purpose M Sup 5 59 Honest Face P – 1 101 Hyperspectral Vision P X 25 60 I * Illuminated * Immune * Improved G-Tolerance * Independent Income * Indomitable * Infravision * Injury Tolerance * Innate Attack * Insubstantiality * Intuition * Intuitive Mathematician * Invisibility J * Jumper L * Language Talent * Legal Enforcement Powers * Legal Immunity * Less Sleep * Lifting ST * Lightning Calculator * Longevity * Luck M * Magery * Magic Resistance * Mana Damper * Mana Enhancer * Mathematical Ability * Medium * Merchant Rank * Metabolism Control * Microscopic Vision * Military Rank * Mimicry * Mind Control * Mind Probe * Mind Reading * Mind Shield * Mind Link * Modular Abilities * Musical Ability N * Neutralize * Nictating Membrane * Night Vision O * Obscure * Oracle * Outdoorsman P * Parabolic Hearing * Patrons * Payload * Penetrating Vision * Perfect Balance * Peripheral Vision * Permeation * Photographic Memory * Pitiable * Plant Empathy * Police Rank * Possession * Power Investiture * Precognition * Pressure Support * Protected Sense * Psi Static * Psychometry * Puppet R * Racial Memory * Radiation Tolerance * Rank * Rapid Healing * Rapier Wit * Reawakened * Recovery * Reduced Consumption * Regeneration * Regrowth * Religious Rank * Reputation * Resistant S * Scanning Sense * Sealed * Security Clearance * See Invisible * Sensitive * Sensitive Touch * Serendipity * Shadow Form * Shapshifting * Shrinking * Signature Gear * Silence * Single-Minded * Slippery * Smooth Operator * Snatcher * Social Chameleon * Social Regard * Speak Underwater * Speak With Animals * Speak With Plants * Special Rapport * Spines * Spirit Empathy * Status * Stretching * Striker * Striking ST * Subsonic Hearing * Subsonic Speech * Super Climbing * Super Jump * Super Luck * Supernatural Durability T * Talent * Teeth * Telecommunication * Telekinesis * Telescopic Vision * Temperature Control * Temperature Tolerance * Temporal Inertia * Temporary rank * Tenure * Terrain Adaptation * Terror * Trained By A Master * True Faith * Tunneling U * Ultrahearing * Ultrasonic Speech * Ultravision * Unaging * Unfazeable * Universal Digestion * Unkillable * Unusual Background V * Vacuum Support * Vampiric Bite * Versatile * Very Fit * Very Rapid Healing * Vibration Sense * Visualization * Voice W, X and Z See also * Advantage * List of Disadvantages * List of Skills Category:Advantages Category:Game Master Advice Category:Lists